


Di Atas Awan

by revabhipraya



Series: Rin & Lenka's Ordinary Life [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Conversations, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Humor, Song Lyrics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Lagu yang diputar terus di radio membuat Rin menumpahkan isinya ke dalam hal yang tidak seharusnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Terlalu Tinggi © Juicy Luicy. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, inkonsistensi penokohan, bahasa tidak baku, plot rush, typo(s).
> 
>  
> 
> _untuk Ame no Hi, Siblingisasi, dan Refresh Festival_

_Di atas awan, kunikmati dua sisi~_

Entah sudah berapa kali Rin mendengar lagu itu muncul di radio hari ini. Entah lagu yang bersangkutan memang sedang ngetren di kalangan anak muda masa kini dimana Rin tidak termasuk di dalamnya, atau penyiarnya memang sedang malas mencari lagu lain saja sehingga lagu yang diputarnya itu lagi itu lagi.

“Indah terbang terlalu tinggi~”

Lenka tertawa mendengar nyanyian kakaknya barusan. “Sampai hapal, Kak?”

Rin memutar bola matanya. “Lagunya nempel di otak sih, mau gimana lagi?”

Lenka meringis pelan.

Perkenalkan, kedua gadis ini adalah Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Lenka, dua kakak beradik yang saat ini tengah duduk melingkari meja bundar di rumah mereka sembari mengerjakan tugas di _laptop_ masing-masing. Tidak lupa, demi memenuhi keinginan mendengar alunan musik telinga mereka, radio mereka nyalakan. Yah, walaupun lagu yang diputar pun itu-itu saja.

Usia Rin dan Lenka terpaut empat tahun, Rin sembilan belas sedangkan Lenka lima belas. Lenka baru menginjak semester keduanya di SMA sementara Rin sudah menginjak semester keempatnya di universitas. Meski terpaut usia yang lumayan jauh, hubungan keduanya cukup dekat dan—biasanya—saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Siang itu sebenarnya Rin ada janji dengan Len, pacarnya. Hanya saja, guyuran air di luar sana membuatnya tidak bisa keluar rumah. Len yang tidak punya kendaraan pribadi juga mengalami nasib yang sama sehingga mau tidak mau, mereka harus memindahkan jadwal kencan mereka ke hari lain.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga cuaca yang tidak bersahabat.

Berbeda dengan Rin, Lenka justru senang dengan kehadiran guyuran air di luar sana. Selain karena cuaca mendadak berubah dingin, ia juga jadi tidak bisa keluar sehingga harus fokus mengerjakan tugasnya. Bonus, kakaknya juga tidak bisa bepergian sehingga ia bisa minta bantuan mengerjakan tugas, hehehe.

Rin dan Lenka kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Lenka sibuk mengetikkan laporan penelitian sementara Rin sibuk membuat desain spanduk yang garis matinya satu jam lagi. Kentara sekali gadis itu panik, tetapi berusaha ditutupi dengan wajah sok _cool_.

Sesekali Lenka melirik wajah kakaknya yang super serius. Rin memang paling tidak bisa diganggu gugat kalau sudah mengerjakan sesuatu bersama _laptop_ -nya, Lenka juga tahu itu. Akan tetapi, Lenka benar-benar butuh bantuan Rin sekarang.

“Kak?”

Rin mendelik. “Hm.”

“Aku lagi ngerjain tugas PKN.”

“He-em.”

“Tugasnya disuruh ngewawancara guru.”

“Ooh ....”

“Kan aku sekelompok sama Meito dan Luki, terus waktu itu Meito yang bikin presentasinya, jadi kertas hasil wawancaranya ada di dia. Habis itu, aku tanya ke dia kertasnya dimana, dia bilang gak di dia. Luki juga bilang gak ada di dia, sementara presentasinya Meito baru _cover_ doang.”

“Terus gimana?”

“Jadi aku wawancara gurunya lewat _Watsep_ , deh!” kekeh Lenka sambil mengacungkan ponselnya bangga. “Pak Gakupo udah bales, tinggal nunggu Pak Teiru!”

“Oh, oke.”

“Oh iya, Kak.” Lenka merogoh sesuatu dari tumpukan kertas di sebelah kirinya, lalu meletakkan sesuatu itu di hadapan Rin. “Tugas PKN aku disuruh buat kayak gini.”

Rin melirik sesuatu yang disodorkan Lenka itu. Rupanya sebuah modul berukuran mini, sedikit lebih kecil daripada A5, tetapi lebih besar daripada A6. Rin meraihnya dan membuka modul yang terdiri dari enam halaman itu. “Pasti Bu Teto bikin pake _Pawerpoin_.”

“Iya,” kekeh Lenka. “Kalo aku nanti rencananya mau pake _Fotosop_ , Kak!”

Mendengar sahutan Lenka, Rin otomatis mengerutkan dahi. “Kok, _Fotosop_?”

“Soalnya aku biasa pake itu! Terus, biar beda juga gitu loh, Kak.”

“Udah bener Bu Teto pake _Pawerpoin_ biar simpel,” ujar Rin sambil mengembalikan modul mini itu kepada adiknya. “Ikutin aja.”

“Gitu ya, Kak?”

“Iyalah. _Fotosop_ ribet, Dek, harus satu-satu.”

“Hmm ....” Lenka menganggukkan kepalanya, tampak paham dengan perkataan Rin. “Iya deh, aku pake _Pawerpoin_ aja.”

Rin mengangguk lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan kepada layar _laptop_ -nya, melanjutkan kembali aktivitas desain-mendesainnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

“Kak.”

“Apa lagi?”

“Ini.” Lenka menunjuk modul mini yang masih diletakkannya di hadapan Rin. “Kata Kakak, _background_ -nya apa yang bagus, ya? Aku bingung milih _background_ -nya mau kayak gimana.”

“Oh, bentar.” Rin mengembalikan pandangan kepada layar _laptop_ -nya. “Kakak coba buka folder _background_ Kakak dulu, ya.”

Lenka tersenyum senang. “Iya, koleksi _background_ Kakak biasanya bagus-bagus.”

Ingin Rin berkata “iyalah”, tetapi ia putuskan untuk menjadi kakak yang kalem, manis, dan baik hati saja saat itu. Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu sibuk menelaah setiap gambar pada foldernya, mencari yang kira-kira pas untuk dijadikan _background_ modul mini Lenka.

“Mau warna apa?” tanya Rin sambil menyortir gambar tersebut berdasarkan warna. Dia juga mulai bingung harus memilih yang mana.

“Kalo bisa warna warni aja, Kak.”

“Hmm ....” Sayangnya, Rin tidak punya _background_ dengan preferensi harapan Lenka. Terpaksa gadis itu mengusulkan _background_ berdasarkan pilihannya sendiri. “Kalau yang warnanya toska campur biru muda sama kuning gitu, gimana?”

“Mana, Kak?” Lenka bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Rin dari belakang. Diperhatikannya gambar pilihan Rin itu sebelum berkata, “Mm ... boleh sih, Kak.”

Sayangnya, Lenka tidak tampak puas dengan gambar itu.

“Mau ini aja?” Rin bertanya lagi, berusaha memunculkan jawaban yang lebih meyakinkan dari mulut adiknya itu. “Kirim lewat mana?”

“Ke _e-mail_ aku aja, Kak.”

“Oke.” Sigap, Rin segera mengirim gambar yang dimaksud melalui _e-mail_ kepada adiknya. Akan tetapi, begitu ia membuka _compose message_ dan hendak mengetikkan judul, mendadak isengnya keluar.

“Udah Kakak kirim,” ujar Rin tepat saat ia menekan tombol _send_. “Kamu harus lihat isinya, berfaedah banget itu.”

Lenka—kentara sekali penasaran—segera membuka _e-mail_ dari kakaknya itu. Tawanya spontan menyembur keluar saat melihat isi _e-mail_ tersebut.

.

 __ **From:**[kagamine.rin@vocaxxx.com](mailto:kagamine.rin@vocaxxx.com)  
**To:**[kagaminelenka@vocaxxx.com](mailto:kagaminelenka@vocaxxx.com)  
**Subject:** di atas awan

_Di atas awan, kunikmati dua sisi~ indah terbang terlalu jauh~_

_< attachment: background unyu.PNG>_

.

“Kak!” seru Lenka geli. Sambil tertawa, gadis itu mengklik gambar yang dikirim bersama dengan lirik lagu di radio itu. “Udah, ih! Dinyanyiin melulu!”

Rin ikut tertawa. “Habis gimana? Kakak kesel sih, liriknya gak mau pergi dari otak.”

Lenka kembali tergelak. “Kakak sih, kebanyakan—eh?”

Tawa Rin spontan berhenti. “Kenapa?”

“Kakak salah kirim gambar,” ujar Lenka sambil mengerutkan dahi. “Yang Kakak kirim warnanya ungu terus ada pinggiran putihnya gitu.”

“Eh?” Rin segera memeriksa fail yang dikirimnya. Rupanya benar apa kata Lenka, yang dikirim Rin justru fail _background unyu.PNG_ , bukannya _background unyu2.PNG_.

“Salah, ya?” tanya Lenka sambil memandang Rin.

“Iya, salah.” Rin menggaruk kepalanya pelan. “Ya udah, mau Kakak kirim ulang?”

“Eh, gak usah, Kak!” tolak Lenka buru-buru. “Yang ini malah lebih bagus buat _background_ aku!”

Rin melongo. “Gitu?”

Lenka cepat-cepat mengangguk. “Makasih, Kak!”

“Yoi,” balas Rin santai. “Efek 'di atas awan' kayaknya, jadi aja salah kirimnya berfaedah.”

Lenka tergelak pelan.

_CTAR!!!_

“HWA!” seru Rin dan Lenka berjamaah, refleks berteriak saat mendengar petir menyambar. Saking asyiknya membahas _background_ dan “di atas awan”, mereka sampai lupa bahwa di luar sana, air mengguyur bumi dengan semakin deras.

Keduanya berpandangan, lalu kembali tertawa.

“Di atas awan, kunikmati dua sisi~”

Akhirnya lagu itu mereka nyanyikan bersama.

.

.

.

**FIN?**

**Author's Note:**

> INI ABSURD BANGET YHAAAA. :”))))) /NAK
> 
> Seriusan fanfiksi ini tercipta akibat lagu yang bersangkutan. Itu lagu nempel mulu di otak saya sampe apal dan dibikin tarian coba /GAK. Tarian absurd sih, mohon jangan tanya tariannya kayak gimana. orz
> 
> Di atas awan, kunikmati dua sisi~ /plis
> 
> Oke, ini semacam _based on true story_ ditinjau dari kejadian secara umumnya, kecuali bagian hujan. Itu sih, biar masuk kategori Ame no Hi aja. /DIBABUKMASSA
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
